


Два неудачных преступления против Мстителей, два удачных и еще одно, которое удалось даже слишком хорошо

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: После смерти Пирса делами в «Гидре» начал заведовать некто Эдгар Лакомб. Никто не знал, откуда он вылез, но за управление взялся рьяно, перевернул все с тентаклей на голову, а еще проникся таким уважением к Зимнему Солдату, что поставил его во главе «Страйка». От «Страйка», надо сказать, осталось немного: кто погиб, кто попал в тюрьму, кто окончательно перешел в «Щит», кто ударился в бега – и Солдат получил задание организовать для новичков и старожилов несколько совместных миссий, чтобы выяснить, кто на что способен, и обеспечить гладкое взаимодействие внутри коллектива. Проще говоря, Солдат занялся тимбилдингом.





	Два неудачных преступления против Мстителей, два удачных и еще одно, которое удалось даже слишком хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки Aries.

Здесь, глубоко под землей, стояла кромешная тьма. Тяжелую тишину нарушали лишь шорох и слабый плеск. Но вот плеск сделался громче, а потом в темноте замерцал одинокий огонек, высвечивая смутные очертания человеческих фигур. К огоньку присоединилось еще несколько, и неверный свет неохотно разбавил чернильную тьму до густого полумрака, а в нем двигалась процессия, все члены которой были с ног до головы закутаны в черное.   
Процессия остановилась перед выступом каменной кладки, занятым еще одной темной фигурой, около которой тлела свеча.   
– Приветствую вас, братья мои, – громко и торжественно провозгласила фигура. – Начнем же наше тайное собрание во славу Великого Строителя Вселенной, – фигура выжидательно замолчала, но никакого ответа не дождалась, поэтому несколько неловко закашлялась и добавила уже не так торжественно: – Но прежде, скажите-ка мне проходное слово.   
– БЛЯ!!!  
– Пароль неверный, – сухо прокомментировала фигура. – Среди нас профан?  
– Среди нас дебил! – рявкнула фигура в хвосте процессии. – Таузиг, у тебя всего две ноги, какого хрена ты в них на ровном месте путаешься?  
– Я не путался, – жалобно отозвался Таузиг, поднимаясь и пытаясь выжать подол накидки. – Тут темно, а внизу какая-то скользкая хрень.   
– «Я не путался», – передразнила фигура, скинула просторный капюшон и превратилась в злого невыспавшегося Рамлоу. – Солдат, что за масонскую фигню ты тут устроил?  
Фигура на выступе кладки тоже сбросила капюшон и повозилась в темном углу. Вспыхнул яркий электрический свет. Остальные фигуры с приглушенными проклятиями и стонами заслонили лица руками и лишь через несколько секунд подняли головы и один за другим открыли лица. Такие же недовольные и полусонные, как у командира. Поправочка: как у бывшего командира.   
После смерти Пирса делами в «Гидре» начал заведовать некто Эдгар Лакомб. Никто не знал, откуда он вылез, но за управление взялся рьяно, перевернул все с тентаклей на голову, а еще проникся таким уважением к Зимнему Солдату, что поставил его во главе «Страйка». От «Страйка», надо сказать, осталось немного: кто погиб, кто попал в тюрьму, кто окончательно перешел в «Щит», кто ударился в бега – и Солдат получил задание организовать для новичков и старожилов несколько совместных миссий, чтобы выяснить, кто на что способен, и обеспечить гладкое взаимодействие внутри коллектива. Проще говоря, Солдат занялся тимбилдингом.   
«И занялся с выдумкой, маму его разэтак», – подумал Рамлоу, мрачно оглядывая каменные стены и по-совиному хлопающих глазами бойцов.   
Те в своих черных хламидах выглядели страшно унылыми привидениями с хроническим недосыпом.   
– Я как ненакрашенный Каспер, – пробормотала Мэй, давя зевок. – Обязательно было устраивать это собрание в три ночи после операции?  
– Это часть посвящения, – сказал Солдат, который своим супергеройским слухом умудрялся подслушать все, кроме того, что предпочитал пропустить мимо ушей. – Укрепление плоти и духа. Великий Мастер приготовил для нас Испытание.  
– Здешняя вонь – достаточное испытание, – смело буркнул Барбер.  
Смело, но в меру тихо, чтобы это прозвучало мыслью вслух, а не прямым возражением.   
– О, вы еще в Камере потерянных шагов не были, – оптимистично откликнулся Солдат.   
– А что в этой камере делают? – подозрительно осведомился Ламберт.   
– Пишут философское завещание и медитируют, – с готовностью пояснил Солдат.   
Под каменными сводами пронесся встревоженный шепот. Рамлоу застонал про себя. Он не знал, где паршивец начитался книжек про масонство и чем занюхал чтиво, но надеялся только, что философское завещание чем-то отличается от завещания обычного, которое ясно с какой целью составляют.   
– Но этим мы займемся после оглашения подробностей Испытания и коллации.  
– Испытания и чего-чего? – вытаращился Таузиг. – Звучит как-то… неприлично.   
– У кого что горит, – привычно одернул его Рамлоу.   
А сам взмолился неизвестным высшим силам (может, даже и масонским), чтобы чертовы ритуалы, где бы Солдат с Лакомбом их ни выкопали, не включали в себя оргию. В дополнение к укреплению плоти и духа, так сказать. Хватило того, что их мозгам и так уже устроили полную… коллацию.   
– А Испытание состоит в следующем… – Солдат развернул коричневатый свиток и принялся в него вглядываться.   
Сквозь запахи сырости и общественного сортира пробился едва уловимый кофейный аромат, и Рамлоу понял, что благородный цвет свиток приобрел вовсе не от возраста. А еще ему жутко захотелось выпить огромную кружку черного кофе. Без молока и сахара. И залезть под одеяло. И не вылезать оттуда неделю.   
– …волосы! – провозгласил Солдат.  
Рамлоу вынырнул из мечтаний, которые, очевидно, заняли больше времени, чем он полагал, и быстро оглядел волосы всех присутствующих. Волосы были разной степени непричесанности, но в целом в порядке. Рамлоу на всякий случай провел рукой по собственным волосам – те были влажные и стояли дыбом. Но хотя бы все еще были. А то мало ли.  
– Миссия – украсть три волоска Тора, – шепотом подсказал ему на ухо незаменимый Роллинз.   
– Да вы издеваетесь!!! – вырвалось у Рамлоу.   
– Приказы Великого Мастера, – со значением проговорил Солдат, – не обсуждаются.   
– Но это же совершенно несерьезно, – возразил Рамлоу.   
– А ты сначала укради, – парировал Солдат и, пока бывший командир не успел добавить чего еще, поспешно продолжил: – Приступим к коллации.   
– О нет, – пробормотал Таузиг. – Командир Рамлоу, сделайте что-нибудь.   
– А что я сделаю, когда я больше не командир? – беспомощно огрызнулся Рамлоу. – Помолюсь боженьке, и он срочно устроит Великий Потоп?  
Едва он договорил, как что-то булькнуло, потом зажурчало, потом зашипело, а потом раздался глухой рев, и сразу несколько чуть более скромных родственников Ниагарского водопада обрушились на тайное собрание во славу Великого Строителя Вселенной и совершенно бесцеремонно вымыли его из городской канализации на поверхность где-то в районе Международного музея шпионажа.   
Как видно, на Великий потоп ради Рамлоу высшие силы не расщедрились, а вот на коллекторную волну – вполне.  
– Ты же слышал, что идет вода? – спросил Рамлоу у Солдата после того, как всех захлебнувшихся откачали, а нескольких любопытных любителей ночных прогулок отпугнули.  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Солдат.   
– А чего не предупредил?  
– Это тоже было укрепление плоти и духа, – Солдат потряс промокшим свитком. – А теперь всем спать. Завтра мы идем красть волосы.   
Так что Рамлоу все же получил свою кружку кофе, пусть и с опозданием, и одеяло, пусть и не на неделю. А учитывая, что до коллации – чем бы она ни была – дело не дошло, тайное собрание завершилось лучше, нежели могло бы.   
Сказать всегда легче, чем сделать. Перед тем, как куда-то идти, надо было продумать сам процесс. Идеям, предложенным во время мозгового штурма, мог бы позавидовать Сальвадор Дали, будь его творчество мозговым штурмом, а не живописью. Варианты завербовать Локи и с его помощью захватить Асгард, чтобы в дальнейшем потребовать волосы Тора в качестве выкупа, или проникнуть в Асгард под видом прекрасных наложниц, чтобы убаюкать Тора, перебирая его волосы, а в процессе выдернуть три штуки и незаметно смыться, были среди прочих самыми разумными и легко выполнимыми.   
– Это не мозговой штурм, парни, – уныло заметил Рамлоу, старательно выгоняя из воображения образ себя в виде прекрасной наложницы. – Это, простите, мозговой понос.   
И они снова начали усиленно думать, однако мысленные процессы устали и повели себя, как гепарды: двадцать секунд все думали со скоростью сорок миль в час, а потом, фигурально выражаясь, попадали на травку и вывалили языки.   
– Ладно, – мрачно сказал Рамлоу. – Если думать не получается, надо делать.  
– Как делать? – не понял Барбер.   
– А вот так и делать, – Рамлоу решительно оттолкнул стул. – Брать, что есть, и делать. Не думая.  
В его оправдание следовало сказать, что подобный метод они порой применяли и обычно он себя оправдывал. Но не в этот раз. То, что получилось, было настолько ужасно, что история опустила завесу жалости над этим отрезком из жизни «Страйка». Однако остались заметки, которые Рамлоу набросал для последующей художественной переработки в отчет по миссии. Выглядели эти заметки так, будто их пытались запихнуть в шредер, поджечь и залить кислотой, но, неубиваемые, аки Терминатор, они остались живы и местами даже читаемы.  
*  
  
Из заметок Рамлоу:  
ИМШ №1: завербовать Локи и с его помощью захватить Асгард, чтобы в дальнейшем потребовать волосы Тора в качестве выкупа.  
Приятная неожиданность: Локи нашли быстро и много. В смысле, реально много, штук пятнадцать. Неприятная неожиданность: Выяснилось, почему их так много. Думали, магия множественных сущностей, а оказалось – косплееры. Теперь понятно, почему они все были разные и на девяносто процентов женщины.   
ИМШ №2: нанять гипнотизера, чтобы тот ввел в сознание Джейн Фостер программу отчикать прядку волос возлюбленного.  
Гипнотизера нашли. Прям не просто гипнотизера, а целого волшебника. Какой-то бывший доктор. Не верю я в этих волшебников… Черт, он настоящий. Черт, он с ними. Черт… Мы котики? Какие еще котики? С какого перепуга вообще? Что за фигнмммняяяяу? *дальше неразборчиво*  
ИМШ №3: подослать кого-нибудь на вечеринку Мстителей (лучше кого-нибудь не очень нужного, типа Таузига) с большими ножницами.   
Что удивительно, Таузиг вернулся. Что неудивительно, без волос. В смысле, и без волос Тора, и без своих собственных. Что тоже неудивительно. Ну хоть на что-то ножницы пригодились. Ржем.   
ИМШ №4: проникнуть в Асгард под видом прекрасных наложниц, чтобы убаюкать Тора, перебирая его волосы, а в процессе выдернуть три штуки и незаметно смыться.  
До Асгарда не добрались. Даже до соседней улицы не добрались, потому что тамошние дамочки приняли нас за конкуренток и перехватили на подходе. Много дрались: сначала с дамочками, потом с полицией. Решили, что безопаснее вернуться и еще немного подумать.  
*   
  
Итак, бойцы с облегчением избавились от маскировки, разошлись по домам, а утром вернулись и с новыми силами старательно думали аж до полудня, пока в конференц-зал не ворвалась запыхавшаяся Мэй.   
– Вы ни за что не угадаете, где я только что была! – торжествующе объявила она.   
– И где ты была?  
– В парикмахерской!  
Рамлоу пожал плечами. Ох уж эти женщины. Впрочем, если его не подводила память, в такое ликующее расположение духа Мэй даже спа-салон не приводил, не то что какая-то там парикмахерская.   
– Очень уважительная причина для опоздания, – пробормотал он. – Можешь еще на маникюр сходить.   
Поймите правильно, в прежние времена Рамлоу бы бормотанием не ограничился. Точнее, он бы не стал тратить голос впустую: одного взгляда хватало, чтобы провинившийся совершенно самостоятельно отправлялся проходить полосу препятствий отсюда и до ужина. Завтрашнего. Но сейчас главным был Солдат, а тот очень трепетно относился к любым вопросам, касающимся волос. Рамлоу скосил глаза на сияющие каштановые пряди и их владельца, которого объяснение ожидаемо полностью удовлетворило, и начал закипать. Но не успел он вскипеть и наделать глупостей, как Мэй фыркнула, прошагала к столу и шлепнула в его центр пакетик с тремя довольно длинными светлыми волосами.   
– Это что? – хором вырвалось у всех.   
– Я ж говорю, была в парикмахерской, – пояснила Мэй. – Точнее, мимо проходила. Гляжу в витрину – Тор собственной персоной. Наверное, его подружка где-то здесь, и он решил перышки почистить. Короче, только он ушел, а парикмахер отвернулся на пару секунд, так я в зал прошмыгнула и подобрала волосы, пока пол не подмели.   
– Мэй, ты гений! – сказал Рамлоу.   
– Причем везучий, как черт, – добавил Ламберт.   
Все принялись поздравлять ее и хлопать по плечам, Солдат завладел пакетиком и торжественно, аки кровавую жертву, понес его Лакомбу, а Рамлоу выждал, пока восхищенная толпа рассосется, и под локоток отвел Мэй в сторонку, подальше от камер.  
– Это что, и вправду волосы Тора? – спросил он шепотом.   
– Какое там, – тоже шепотом откликнулась она. – Сняла с плеча какой-то блондинки в метро. Не будет же наш главный анализ ДНК делать.   
– А если будет?  
– Тогда и начнем беспокоиться, а пока не парься, командир.  
Рамлоу хотел рассердиться, но потом оглянулся на стол с россыпью листов, испещренных еще более «гениальными» идеями, и передумал.  
Вот и Испытанию конец, и жили все, кто дожил до финала, долго и дружно… А хотя нет.   
Разумеется, все не закончилось так быстро и просто. Это же «Гидра», порядок через боль, и все такое. Рамлоу и бойцы еще не раз самоотверженно сражались с Мстителями. Для порядка (и боли) стоит добавить, что «сражались», вероятно, было немного неверным определением, потому что масштабности покойного Пирса злодейству Эдгара Лакомба явно не хватало, зато воображения было хоть отбавляй, во всяком случае, когда дело касалось тимбилдинга. Под чутким руководством Солдата в течение полугода бойцы «Страйка» в расширенном составе провернули несколько весьма сомнительной эффективности, на взгляд Рамлоу (но его мнения никто не спрашивал), операций против Мстителей, как-то: наняли отряд Зубных Фей, чтобы достать Лакомбу зуб Халка, а потом отправились добывать трусы Локи, который, строго говоря, Мстителем не был, но время от времени к ним прибивался, так что Лакомб его засчитал. То задание запомнилось Рамлоу лучше всего. Не только потому, что на этот раз им удалось отыскать настоящего Локи, не только потому, что выяснилось, что Локи носит боксеры с изображениями Тора в полный рост на самом интересном месте, а еще и потому, что Локи рассердился (не то за из-за пропажи трусов, не то из-за того, что Таузиг радостно поделился подробностями окраски с боем добытого нижнего белья в инстаграмме) и Рамлоу стал хомяком. Снова. И это было очень обидно, потому что, минуточку, Рамлоу-то тут при чем? К счастью, команда уже знала, что делать, и влила в охомячившегося командира стакан самогона – сначала хотели виски, но потом решили, что самогон подействует быстрее. Самогон в самом деле подействовал быстро, но Солдат оказался еще быстрее и утащил хомяка в душевую, чтобы скрасить тому ожидание небольшой ванной. Намерения, несомненно, у него были самые лучшие, однако минут через пять Рамлоу превратился обратно прямо там – с раскалывающейся головой и голым задом (а ведь в прошлый раз превращался с одеждой, чертов Локи!) – и заботу Солдата по достоинству не оценил.   
Казалось бы, после таких передряг задание стянуть косметичку у Черной Вдовы обещало стать плевым делом, но вернулся «Страйк» без косметички – и без новобранцев. По мнению Рамлоу, на этом тимбилдинг можно было завершать, потому что зачем сплачивать и так уже отлично сплоченный коллектив. В конце концов, именно эта сплоченность помогла им выжить в буре гнева Наташи Романовой, чуть было не оставшейся без любимой помады. Но Лакомб все-таки дал им последнее задание.   
Это задание Солдат озвучивать не стал. Он развернул очередной старательно состаренный кофе свиток, пробежал его глазами, а потом заявил, что ввиду неудачного прошлого задания не желает рисковать жизнями оставшихся бойцов и на эту миссию отправится сам. Вслед за чем передал командование Рамлоу до дальнейших распоряжений, объявил коллацию (которая, кстати, уже никого не пугала, потому что оказалась вовсе не тем, чем все думали) и поспешно смылся из коллектора. В смысле, ногами, а не так, как в самый первый раз.   
Настолько поспешно, что даже свиток оставил.  
Приняв поздравления по поводу возвращения должности, Рамлоу отправил команду отсыпаться, а сам поехал домой, заварил кофе, залез под одеяло и на прихваченном из коллектора листке бумаги прочитал лаконичную вводную последнего преступления против Мстителей – «Украсть девственность Капитана Америки».   
Через три дня на корпоративную почту пришло короткое письмо:  
«Задание выполнено. Как выяснилось, еще в сороковых. Назад не ждите. ДжББ».  
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
